Adamantium Bondage
by Dinojet EX
Summary: A little story about the crazy things Laura Kinney would do to help his father, Logan. (WARNING: CONTAINS HEAVY SEX/LEMON AND STRONG LANGUAGE)


"Mornin." Wolverine mumbled.

"morning dad." Laura replied.

It was a Sunday Morning. A morning where Laura doesn't need to go to school and wolverine or Logan is on holiday.

"What did ya make for me?" Logan asked his daughter.

"Just some bacon and fried eggs, I'll have cereal and watch some anime."

"You mean those weirdly drawn cartoons about gay pre-pubecent boys created by some japanese idiots who doesn't have lives and has this weird fetishes with tentacles?" Logan mockingly questioned.

"Please don't judge me dad."

"You know you and that webhead sure are perfect for each other heh?"

"Ugghh...dad..." Laura murmured.

"heh, nerds."

So Laura proceeds to go sit infront of her laptop and fill her cereal bowl with milk. scouring the world wide web for anime.

After hours of eating cereal and watching ridiculous anime (I'm looking at you, assassination classroom.) she decides to help his dad clean the lawn. She washed her dishes and went straight for the door until she notice that her dad was starring at the window. And he's looking depressed and lost in deep thoughts.

She goes to see if anything's wrong.

"d-dad?" Laura asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? you seem depressed. can i help you with anything?" Laura asked her father.

"Oh, its-n- nothing, im just sitting here looking at the pretty blue sky in this beautiful morning."

Laura kneeled before his dad, cupping his face her soft, palms.

"I know you dad, there's something wrong isn't it? don't bullshit me dad. if there's anything you want, i will try to do what i can. please, tell me dad."

Logan blushed and his thoughts are going insane. "Damn, she's good at knowing."

"I-I-I uh..."

" c'mon, what's bothering you to the point that you're actually using the words "pretty" and "beautiful". Is it about the X-men? Xavier? Mystique?"

"Holy cow why would think of something like that?!?"

"dad, I'm 20"

"Okay, so you remember Jean, right? i missed her. i just... can't stop thinking about her, all the hardships we've been through, all the lessons, for nothing. and it's all on me."

Laura gasped. "Oh-h. sorry dad, didn't know you were-

"And EVEN WORSE! ITS ALL MY FAULT!!!" He interrupted sharply and starts to sob like a person who lost a beloved one.

"How the Fuck can i fix this?" Laura spoke to herself, "For fuck sake, think Kinney!"

"LIGHTBULB!" Laura shouted while Logan looks at his daughter, confused with red teary eyes.

"But isn't that wrong but-b-but i can't-

"Yes you can! the old man needs some support from his fucking daughter here!"

"But it's wrong!"

"FOR FUCK SAKE IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

Laura's two points if view battles in her thoughts, sweating. "should i do this...? uhhhh..." Laura conflicted herself.

"WHYYYY?!?!?" Logan is crying insanely as well banging the dinner table.

"This is for you dad."

Laura crawls up his father so his face is against her chest now. she delicately undress herself and unhooked her bra. and proceeds to wrap her legs around Logan's waist and his chair and lifts herself in a cycling motion. Seducing Logan by rubbing pressing her stunning breasts against his chin, nose and mouth.

there was a long pause of dialogue between them.

"Dad, i love you and i want to make you feel better with anyway possible, my body is yours now." Laura seductively whispered to wolvie's ear.

Laura could see the pure depression fade away from his eyes and is now filled with uncontrollable lust.

"bu-but,"

"Don't worry dad, it's okay. I'm yours now remember? now... Fuck me harder than any fucking session you've ever had!"

She could only saw a glimpse of a flash in her father's eyes before he wrap his arms around her and grabbed her ass and squished it.

"Aaahhhhh..." Laura moaned in pleasure as her father started to insert her nipples into his mouth, sucking her breast. nibbling it, kissing it and eventually, rubbing them with his hands. he grabbed her left breast and sucked it hard. Laura could feel the pleasure as he sucks all the titmilk she had.

"ahhh! ahhh! Yess! FUCK ME HARDER!!"Laura screamed and begged her father in ectasy. Her father Savagely and Happily Obliged.

Logan Locked his lips into hers as their tounge grapples each other in a groovy motion. Laura loves the taste of Logan, a perfect balance between bitter and delicious while Logan enjoys her fresh taste and wants more.

"aargghhh..." Laura moaned in the kiss, gasping for air and moaned in pleasure as Logan's hand teared open her undies and inserted two fingers into her flower. He could feel the tight walls and the creamy moisture in there, Laura broke the kiss to gasp for air. Only for his father to kiss on her neck, making her moan loudly. He suckled on his daughter's neck leaving a hickey while trying to focus on fingering her to give this daddy's good girl a good time.

"nnghhh...fuck."

"Ahhhh...ahhh...aaaahhhhh,"

Laura's moaning gets even lowder when he inserts his whole hand into her, tearing the tight walls apart, looking for the pleasure spot.

Logan took out his hand as Laura looks at him in utter confusion and disappointment. "s-so soon?..." Laura quietly asked, only to be cut short by Logan who Crushes his lips against hers fiercely. their tounges battling it out to taste thethe inner sweets of each other.

"wait.." Logan paused.

Logan slowly stand up to open his shirt and trousers while Laura undo her panties.

"you sure are fucking amazing at giving a lady a good time heh?"

"you should thank Wade and Domino for that."

Logan is now looking at Laura's Nude body, the perfect breasts, slim curves, and a sexy face. Laura, on the other hand, was just having a nosebleed looking at Logan's massive manhood.

Logan sat on his sofa that has a window behind it. "Now. suck." Logan ordered. "aye aye captain! lol." Laura proclaimed as she crawls towards him and began rubbing it slowly in an up and down pace.

"ngghhh...ahhhh..shittt."

Logan is already sweating a ton by the amount cutting through him in just a second. Laura giggles seductively when noticed this. Laura forcefully and immediately shove his dick inside her mouth and sucking in a very fast pace. "I dont care if your dick is too big, i dont care if you're an asshole, i just want you to fuck me everyday." Laura's dark mind thought.

Logan began to push the back of Laura's head so she can suck deeper.

"mmmphhh...mmmmm..." Laura and Logan both moaned.

"My turn" Logan said as he pulls Laura from his dick laid her on the ground, and began licking and fingering her flower. "ahhahampph...Ahhhhmmm!" Laura screamed as Logan's tounge scour all around her vagina in a circle formation. Logan could taste her sweet honey, and it's beyond anything he had ever tasted.

"ngggh, fuck. you taste good Laura." Logan proclaimed as he inserted his tongue deeper by hholding her hips and pulling her into him. he loved all the delicious, fresh, and moist inside her flower. "heck, i think you taste better than BOTH Ororo or Jean." Laura screamed in agony and pleasure so hard she starts digging her nails onto his father's head.

"AHhh...Fuckk...Da-d-dad. i think I'm gonna...ahhhmphhh...AHHH!!!"

Laura screamed loudly as she came into Logan's mouth. He licked every spot and swallowed her taste, She was fucking amazing.

"If only you are a whore, I'll have no worries doing this every, single, day."

"TBH, I'm basically your whore now, k?"

Logan lifted Laura up and brought her onto the dining table. turned upside down so she's on her front and grabs a condom from the cabinet.

"sneaky lil' fucker aren't you? always had them prepared?"Laura teasingly asked.

"Just in case Rogue comes over i wouldn't want to have another abomination like you don't i?"Logan mocked.

"well this "Abomination" is about to get the fucking of a lifetime."

"yup" Logan said as he put the condom on, he noticed that he already have a little bit of precum so he wiped it off.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready"

Logan grinned as he inserted his cock into Laura's pussy. He could feel the warm, moist and tight walls embracing his manhood. Laura also began to shiver when she felt how big he is, he slowly pulls out and in, out and in, out and in, out and in. Slowly. Laura is still shivering as she too moaned in pleasure as well as pain. She clenched the table sheets as she feel little bit of cum and blood coming out."gggraaahhh...ahhhhh...mmhshhhh" her moaning became muffled as Logan crushed his scareed lips on her innocent, but poisonous lips. their tongues tasting each other as Logan starts to thrust at a faster pace. He groaned in their kiss as he painfully and forcefully shoved his cock through her tight and moisture walls, she could feel blood and cum spurting and squirting out around Logan's massive manhood. She moans in pain and extreme pleasure as Logan broke their kiss and began sucking her right breast and rubbing the other, she feels as if she was in an endless waltz of pleasure and bliss.

Laura eyes are filled with Lust and love as 6 hours of pure fucking has just gone by. milk squirting out of her breasts. Logan could taste sweet honey and starts to go on a more fierce and faster pace. He thrusts her hard and continues on shoving his dick inside her daughter insanely wet teared up vagina.

"Nggghhhh...ahhhh!!! AHHHH!Mmppphhahhh...Ahhh!!" Laura moaned deeply."GRRRHHHH...ahhhhh...nngghhhh...fuckk, i think im... AHHHH!"

"Fuck, you-y-you"re hard. mmmhhhh."Laura paused. Logan groaned but keep going faster until...

"Ahhhgghhhh...mmmmm...AHHHHHHH!!!!!"They both screamed in unison as they came. bits of cum and blood squirting from Laura's pussy. Logan Went down and swallowed them all. As Laura pulled Logan up, to passionately kiss him, one more time.

"w-wow...y-you were... amazing, L-laura..." Logan said trying to catch a breather. "B-but i feel as if this is wrong... you're my daughter." Logan worryingly said.

But Laura just gave him a smuggish look on her face.

"But if you enjoy it, well... so do i." Logan assured his daughter. "Thank fucking god i was just starring at the window, or not i would've just been cleaning the house, do chores and mow the lawn for hours not acknowledging a hot, sexy babe willing enough to lose her virginity for me" Logan smirked, "I love you, Laura Kinney."

Laura grinned the biggest grin you can think of.

"Fuck yeah."

"Still miss that intergalactic redhead fucker?"

THE END


End file.
